poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trolley Fighters
''' The Trolley Fighters '''is an army Squadron of engines, of who General Dedrich is the General. Bio Before WWI General Dedrich signed up to join the European Army and requested to start his on Squadron after his extreme amount of training.In which he got four trolley engines and four BR86 tank engines. WWI General Dedrich trained ever one of the engines he received. Then soon his new members received their weapons he designed then they set off for the war. They sent off for France and made their own trenches for fighting. Then when the Germans came forth, they drew fire and took out 2000 solders that day. Then one day, when a tank squadron came into their territory, General Dedrich and his collages took them all out with their rocket launcher and bomb deployers. After the first World War ended, Dedrich and his squadron earned the golden star, and named their squadron "The Trolley Fighters." WWII Soon, before the second World War began, Hitler and his army took down France. When General Dedrich got news of this, he and The Trolley Fighters set off for Britain. When Hitler's army began to attack Britain, General Dedrich led his squadron into the army and took out the pecks of the army entering. Then when the German bombers began flying above Britain, the Trolley Fighters began sending them down with their rocket launchers. Then General Dedrich and the Trolley Fighters set off for Berlin to spy on Hitler and his army to find out what they were up to, after receiving the vital information, they sent it to the British Army and the Soviet Union. Then after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, the Trolley Fighters headed straight for Japan. When they arrived, they began to disable the Japanese army's aircraft carriers and blew up all the bombers prepared to attack. the Trolley Fighters then joined the Battle of Coral Sea and they helped fight the Japanese and managed to destroy the peck of the army. Then they help transport the bomb to the allies to drop on Japan. When the Japanese surrendered, the Trolley Fighters received a lot of medals for they help during WWII. Korean War Vietnam War Cold war Members TR. F. assult no.1.png|Leadwing TR. F. assult no.2.png|Thunderman TR. F. assult no. 3.png|Aftershock TR. F. assult no. 4.png|Armor-Raid TR. F. sniper no.1.png|Sharp-Shoot TR. F. sniper no.2.png|Eagle-Eye TR. F. sniper no. 3.png|Cross-hair TR. F. sniper no. 4.png|Skope TR. F. Demolitions no.1.png|Boomer TR. F. Demolitions no.2.png|Bomber TR. F. Demolitions no. 3.png|Blastin TR. F. Demolitions no. 4.png|Cooper TR. F. Medic No. 1.png|Medmen TR. F. Medic No. 2.png|Scalpel Assault *Leadwing *Thunderman *Aftershock *Armor-Raid *Rambo Rainbow (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") *Reel-Steel (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") * Snipers *Eagle-eye *Sharp-Shoot *Cross-hair *Skope * Pin-Point (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") * Dragonshot (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") Demolition soldiers *Boomer *Bomber *Blastin *Cooper * Bomblaster (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") * Klaymore (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") Medics *Medmen *Scalpel * Murphy (first appears in:"Adventure after the Enimore") * Weapons Rifles *M1903A4 Springfield rifle *Lee Enfield No. 1 MK.III *M14 rifle *B.A.R. (Browning Automatic Rifle) *AKM assault rifle *M16A1 assault rifle Machine Guns * Zaner Printer * Vickers machine gun * Lewis machine gun * Bren light machine gun * Thompson sub-machine gun "Model 1921 and Model M1A1" * British Sten sub-machine gun * Browning M1919 A4 machine gun * Browning AN/M2 .50 * Valmet M78 * M60 Machine gun * GE M134 Gatling guns Explosive weapons *Super Bazooka *RPG-7 *M203 grenade launcher (often attached to rifle) *16 inch Anti-Artillery turret Trivia *The Trolley Fighters make their appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials. * Gallery Trolley Fighters Logo.png|The Trolley Fighters insignia TR. F. Anti-artilery cannon.png|Trolley Fighters Anti-Artilery cannon Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Original characters Category:Soldiers Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trolley Engines Category:Tank engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Doctors Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Snipers Category:Bombers Category:Fighters Category:Strong Characters Category:Trains Category:Veterans Category:WWI Veterans Category:WWII Veterans Category:Korean War veterans Category:Cold War Veterans Category:Veitnam Veterans Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Groups Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Steam Engines